


(Pillow) Fights and Repentance

by beautifulEnmity



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arguing, Blushing, Fluff, Happy, House Cleaning, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Mahiru is annoyed, Multi, Pillow Fights, Polyamory, rueful boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulEnmity/pseuds/beautifulEnmity
Summary: Mahiru gets angry at his boyfriends for being counter-productive instead of just not helpful when he wants to keep the house clean. Later Kuro and Sakuya try to make it up to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promised more KuroMahiSaku so I deliver

The dull thud of the pillow hitting the wall next to him makes Mahiru's temper flare up.  
He turns around, radiating an aura of pure anger and annoyance.

"Will you two finally stop?! I'm trying to clean up the room and you're just making it worse!"

He stomps over to where the pillow has fallen to the ground and puts it back to its place on the couch at the other end of the room.

"But I'm not going to clean the bathroom. It's such a pain..."

"But it's your turn you lazy freeloader! Just look at the chore board! For what else do we have one?"

"But it's stupid. Why can't you do it, Sakuya? Its not like you have anything better to do."

Mahiru only stands still and silent as another pillow flies across the room and directly past Kuro who quickly ducked out of the way, almost knocking the potted plant from its shelf.

"Right back at you! Instead of just sitting around doing nothing you could actually do the things you are supposed to do!"

Mahiru can feel himself slowly reaching the point where he won't be able to just idly stand by. His self control is dwindling away like ice cream melts on a hot summer day.   
The fact that his two idiotic boyfriends ignored him after they managed to get him this angry only riles him up further.   
He's so close to exploding, he can practically feel his self control crumbling.

The pillow that hits him square in the face in the next second is what finally does it.

"Both of you out, _right now._ "

His voice is eerily calm and quiet, but it still makes both Sakuya and Kuro freeze dead in their tracks. They turn their heads to look at Mahiru, unsure if they had heard right.  
The piercing anger in his eyes is answer enough.

In a matter of seconds the room is empty and he can hear the front door falling shut.   
Mahiru slowly exhales through his mouth, hoping to let some of the anger out just like the air from his lungs.  
It doesn't quite work, but at least his head is a bit less clouded now.  
He starts concentrating on the task at hand again and cleans up the mess that his boyfriends have made. After a few minutes the living room is finally tidy again and Mahiru moves on to the next room.

For the next hours all he does is cleaning and tidying up and he can feel his anger slowly starting to dissappear.   
But together with the tension and the anger his adrenaline also starts to dissappear and when he's finally finished he feels like he could sleep for the next years.

Exhausted he sits down onto the couch and leans back into the soft cushions. He closes his eyes and without meaning to slowly starts to drift off into sleep.

-

He wakes up a few hours later to the feeling of warmth around him and the smell of something burning and he is on his feet in a matter of seconds.  
At first he's a bit disoriented and he looks confused at the blanket lying on the ground next to his feet.  
When he hears the clattering of plates in the kitchen and Sakuya's exasperated sigh he finally pieces it together.  
He picks up the blanket and puts it back onto the couch before he makes his way over to the kitchen where Kuro is currently setting the table and Sakuya is poking the blackened content of a frying pan on the hearth.

Kuro is the first to see him standing in the doorway and his features immediately turn apologetic.

"Ah, Mahiru..."

Now Sakuya turns around too, his face a perfect mirror image of Kuro's.

"We made, uh, dinner?"

Mahiru is pretty sure that whatever the black lump in the pan is supposed to be will kill them if they even get it anywhere near their mouths, but he doesn't say anything because at least it looks like they tried.   
He walks over to the table and Sakuya pulls his chair a bit back while Kuro fills his glass with water.

"Are you trying to get on my good side after getting me angry earlier?" Mahiru asks while he sits down and takes a sip from his glass.

"Is it working?"

The question brings the faintest of smiles to Mahiru's lips but he quickly hides it behind his water glass.

"Hmmm, maybe..."

He's still a bit sluggish from his nap,  his mind slightly clouded, but he has to admit that Sakuya and Kuro fawning over him is quite nice and might really seem to be working.  
Trying to actually help him by taking on chores like making dinner actually is a cute and thoughtful thing to do - even if they were failing miserably.

He rubs his eyes and yawns before motioning Kuro and Sakuya to come closer. They both approach him with guarded expressions on their faces, unsure whether Mahiru is still angry and what he is going to do now.  
Upon seeing that Mahiru's smile gets even bigger and when they're finally close enough he slings his arms around their necks and pulls them both in for a crushing hug which lasts a few seconds.  
They're taken by surprise and when they finally realize that Mahiru is just hugging them (and not hitting them in a fit of anger from earlier) the other has already loosened his grip a bit.  
However Mahiru doesn't pull away completely and instead mutters a quiet thank you against their lips as he kisses each of them briefly, leaving them even more perplexed than before.

"What"

"Was that for?"

The rareness of Sakuya and Kuro agreeing on something and even going as far as finishing each other's sentences sends Mahiru giggling.

"Because you're both still very considerate and sweet when you want to be and I'm just glad I've got two such adorable boyfriends."

He finishes with a grin and watches with barely hidden amusement how Sakuya's face flushes and he starts fidgeting with the headphones around his neck while Kuro pulls his hood a bit farther down to hide his face and  mutters something unintelligible.

"Although you can be as exhausting as a bunch of grade school kids sometimes," Mahiru adds and laughs when both start to vehemently protest.

He stops when he hears his stomach growling loudly and gives the content of the frying pan another once over from the place where he's sitting. Even from this far away he can tell that, whatever it is supposed. to be, it's definitely not edible.  
Sakuya follows his gaze and sheepishly scratches the back of his neck.

"I think I'll just throw this away," he mumbles and picks the pan up from the hearth before dumping the black mass into the bin.

"Well, I appreciate that you tried. What was that supposed to be anyway?"

"I wanted to make you an omelette, but it just kind of turned out like this? Sorry, the pan is probably ruined now."

"It's okay, really, Sakuya," he gives him a smile before suggesting that they should just order pizza for dinner.  
At this Kuro's eyes light up and he stands up voluntarily to get the phone.

"Oh and Kuro," Kuro turns around, locking eyes with Mahiru, "since I cleaned the bathroom today, it's your task to do the dishes for the rest of the week."

Kuro ducks his head and shifts a bit, probably having hoped that Mahiru had forgotten about it, but murmurs a quiet "Okay, _mom_ " before dissappearing into the hallway.  
Behind him Mahiru can hear Sakuya's exasperated sigh, but he can't help smiling at Kuro's behaviour.

When he comes back with the phone and hands it over to Mahiru, he is pulled down again, his ear directly next to Mahiru's lips as he talks.

"Maybe I will help you, but don't let Sakuya know, okay?"

Mahiru can feel the heat radiating off Kuro's cheeks and chuckles quietly.

His boyfriends might be difficult and exhausting at times, but they're the most lovable dorks he has ever met.

 


End file.
